Bloodstream
by IAmTheRedMaskHeWears
Summary: It was Olivia's dream to work for the infamous Tony Stark. But she takes on more than she can handle after one night of lowered inhibitions and latent tension between them. Post-CW.


**AN: Hello guys! I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've been REALLY busy lately. I'm still working on my prequel for "Thinking of you", and if you guys like this, I may write a sequel for this.**

 **I also posted this on my tumblr page! So please go give it some likes over there!**

 **I was listening to Ed Sheeran's "Bloodstream" while writing this, so I recommend listening to it while reading :)**

* * *

Tony sat at his desk on his office at the Avengers facility; a glass of scotch in his hand. Everyone had left to their quarters already, seeing that the facility housed every member of the staff working there. Medical team, engineers, researchers, everyone had their own roommate and room. Well, the Avengers quarters where empty. The only Avengers left where Vision, Rhodey, and himself.

But Tony spent most of his time out of his room. After the fight he had with both Rogers and Barnes, the accords and Pepper breaking up with him; his coping mechanism was drinking and girls. That was the only coping mechanism he knew. It was there when his parents died, when he came back from Afghanistan, and when he almost lost Pepper during the Ultron event. Drinking, girls, and working on his suits.

Right now, he was sitting in his office chair, going through some research he had made on Barnes. He knew Barnes wasn't 100% responsible for what HYDRA made him do, and that he acted on instinct when he found out he killed his parents; but he still held some resentment for the brain washed super soldier. Even though, here he was; researching everything he could find on the Winter Soldier. More specifically, how his arm was made. Yes. He still hated Barnes' guts; even if he wouldn't admit it out loud that he was kinda jealous because Rogers picked Barnes' side instead of Tony's; but he was a grown ass man who knew when to ask for forgiveness; maybe not actually saying it, but building him a new arm would be enough, right?

The problem is, it was harder than he thought it would be to get said information about said arm. He thought that; when Natasha leaked all the files from both HYDRA and SHIELD; everything about HYDRA's most lethal asset would be out there, too. He wasn't stupid, he knew it'll all be cripted and hard to find; but he never thought it would be that hard. He found about what he did throughout the years, but there was close to nothing about the fucking arm.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was close to 1 am. He groaned and leaned back on his chair, rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding the scotch. What was this, his third? Fourth? Sixth? He lost count after 3, honestly. He was about to take a sip when there was a knock on the door. Startled that there was someone working at this hour, he put the glass down and looked at the door.

"Come in."

A few seconds after he said that, the door opened to reveal a young woman wearing a white coat, a green button up blouse, and black dress pants. Her hair, light brown – almost blonde – hair was in a ponytail at the top of her head, very obvious that she had tried to tame it a little just before seeing him. Her dark brown eyes looked tired, her mascara smudged a little bit under her lower lashes; her foundation long gone; showing the array of freckles that decorated her cheek bones and nose. Her thin lips were still a little bit red from the lipstick stain, but it was still noticeable.

"I'm so sorry to bother you so late, Mr. Stark. I just saw the light was on, and-" She started, but Tony interrupted her.

"What are you doing working so late?" He said, sitting up straighter on his chair, scotch never leaving his hand.

The girl's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that reply. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, her train of thought clearly gone.

"I…um… I was doing the research you asked for, Mr. Stark. About the arm." She stuttered, showing the file she had in her hands.

Raising an eyebrow at this, he signaled for her to come forward and to drop the file on his desk. He grabbed it and looked through it, surprised to see actual plans there.

"Who are you?" He asked. He didn't remember asking _her_ to do the research, or seeing her before. She was beautiful, he would've remembered a pretty face like hers.

"Olivia Abrams, sir." She told him, and he still didn't remember.

"You… you hired me 3 months ago? At Boston University's job fair?" At that, his eyes went wide in recognition.

"Oh yeah, cute girl with an amazing resume." He said, going back to the files at hand, not missing the blush that reached her cheeks. "The robotics program at Columbia, right?"

Taking a sip from the glass, he analyzed – however he could in his tipsy daze – the design. This was good. A great design, actually.

Just as she was about to answer to his first question, he bombarded her with another one.

"Who designed this?"

"I did, sir." She replied.

Looking at her with wide eyes, a smirk formed on his face. So hiring her wasn't so bad after all.

"Olivia, right? Come, take a sit." He gestured towards the chairs in front of him. She did as told, not really knowing how to react. When she told her friends and classmates at Boston University that she got a job at Stark Industries and was hired by THE Tony Stark, everyone told her almost the same things:

*He's a genius.

*He's a "bad influence".

*He's got quite the notch under his belt.

*None of his serious relationships worked because of his playboy nature.

But that never strayed Olivia from her decision of accepting the job. Working at Stark Industries was one of her biggest dreams, the reason why she decided to major in mechanical engineering. Both Howard and Tony Stark were heroes for her, especially Tony. When she heard how he built an iron suit when he was _held_ _hostage_ in Afghanistan when she was in her senior year in high school, she knew she wanted to be just like him. She already loved robotics and was already enrolled in Columbia's mechanical engineering program, but he was the turning point for her.

As she was sitting down, Tony got another glass and some ice from his cooler behind his desk, along with the bottle of Jack Daniels. Putting both things on his desk, he looked at her.

"Scotch?" He asked, as he saw her eyes go even wider (he didn't know how that even possible, but hey, he fought aliens so, anything's possible) and her cheeks went red.

"Oh no, thank you sir-" she started but, once more, Tony didn't let her finish, serving the drink.

"Come on, Livy. I can call you Livy, right?" He said placing the glass in front of her and grabbing his.

"It's late, you've been working too hard, you look like you need a drink." He took a sip from his glass.

Olivia stared at the drink in her hand, biting her bottom lip and muttered "This is highly inappropriate."

"We're just two coworkers drinking together. People do that, right?" He gave a – he hoped- friendly and totally not drunk smile.

"So, Columbia robotics program? That's impressive." He said, making her look up from her drink. He toasted at her and took a sip, internally jumping when she took a sip herself.

"Thanks. I've always loved robotics, actually. I got a scholarship for my master's because of it." She said taking another sip.

"Master's in what?" He poured himself another drink.

"Computer engineering. Graduated two weeks after the job fair."

"Mechanical and computer engineering? How old are you?"

"I'm turning 26 this year." She took another drink, finishing her glass. Tony took and; when she did not refuse; served her another drink.

"So, young, intelligent and beautiful? You're a dangerous type of woman." He said with a smirk. This was totally the alcohol talking, he told himself.

She leaned back on her chair a little bit, startled by his comment. Was he… flirting with her? She remembered what her friends told her about him. How it was just sex with him and, whenever the next 'big thing' came a long, he would leave her and forget she ever existed. That she'll just be one more name on the long list of girls that slept with Mr. Tony Stark.

"Um… Mr. Stark…" She said looking back down at her almost empty glass.

"Please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my dad." He took another sip.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Stark?" She asked, gulping down the last of her drink.

"And if I am, Miss Abrams?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well, let me tell you that I'm not drunk enough yet for this kind of talk." She said with a sensual smile on her face, sliding her glass towards him.

He gave a small scoff, grabbing the glass and pouring another drink.

"Well, thank God I can fix that." He slid her the glass back.

"So, tell me about yourself, Livy. What brought you to my humble abode?"

She gave a small laugh at that, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well," she took a sip. "I grew up in San Antonio, Texas. I'm the youngest of 3 and the only girl."

"That explains it."

Confusion clouded her eyes. "Explains what?"

"Your love for robotics. Not a lot of girls would go for an engineering degree." He poured himself another drink.

She laughed at this, and God did he like the sound of it. He didn't know if it was him or the alcohol doing this, but he really did like this girl.

"Yeah, that may or may not have something to do with it." She took another sip. "Anyway, I got a scholarship to Columbia University, for its engineering program. Then I got my master's at Boston University, as you already know."

He gulped down his drink as he listened to what she was saying, never taking his eyes from her.

"So we've got a little genius over here." He smiled a real smile at her. He could already feel the alcohol doing its thing on him as he looked her up and down as she leaned forward on her chair, resting her right elbow on the desk; her chin on her hand and her glass on her left hand.

"I could say the same about you, Tony." She smirked at him, biting her lower lip again.

"We're finally on a first name basis."

She knew what she was doing was wrong. This was her boss, for God's sake. She could be fired for this. But, there was a tiny voice inside her head telling her that this was a once in a lifetime chance, screw what everybody told her.

"Well, I've got some drinks on me now."

"So, if I were to do this," He stood up and walked to stand in front of her, a hand going to her ponytail to take away the hair tie, her brown hair falling down to the middle of her back. "Would that be okay?" He ran his hand through it. "Or do you need another drink?"

She chuckled drunkenly at this, her hand going up and down his side. "That's totally fine." She said, looking up at him and biting that damn lower lip of hers that made Tony go crazy.

"I love how you bite that lip of yours, makes me want to bite it myself." He whispered in a rough voice, making her smirk.

"What are you waiting for?"

That's all he needed. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a rough, sloppy kiss. His hands fisted themselves on her hair, hers fisting his shirt. Breathing heavily she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, his going to cup her face.

He turned them around, pushing her towards the desk and; when her back met the desk; he pushed everything off it and lifted her up, placing her on the desk.

She moaned at this, her hands going up to knot on his hair and pull on it, receiving a groan from him. His hands went down towards her blouse and started to unbutton it, taking it off of her and throwing it somewhere around the office.

She did the same for him, hands caressing his ribs and stomach. His hands went to her back to unclasp her bra, and then he could see her breast. Beautiful, perky, pink breasts. His kissed his way down from her mouth, sucking on her neck and down to one of her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, his tongue flicking it. She moaned at this, her legs spread apart to make room for him between them, her hands gripping and pulling on his hair. His other hand made its way down her breast, through her stomach, and unbuttoned her pants, slipping his hand inside to rub her through her panties.

She moaned and bit her lower lip, trying to control herself not to scream. But he was doings things to her that no other man had ever done before. She pulled him off her breast and kissed him hard, moaning into the kiss as he moved her panties aside and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to show his underwear and growing clothed erection. He kicked his pants off, then pulling hers off as well.

They broke the kiss, both breathing hard and looking into each other's eyes, speechless. Olivia, without breaking eye contact, took her panties off, throwing them next to her pants.

She would have never done this if she were sober, to be honest. Not with her boss, not in an office, certainly not after meeting him for the first time. But the little voice in her head kept saying "Screw it, you know you want this Olivia."

Tony groan at the sight of her dripping pussy. He bit his lower lip looking at her, and felt his cock twitch. She giggled and gently started to caress her clit, making Tony groan even louder.

"I love how you bite that lip of yours, makes me want to bite it myself." She used his same words on him, smirking and biting her lower lip as well.

Tony chuckled at this and pulled his underwear down, leaving him stark naked in front of hair, his cock standing at attention. He got closer to her, hand gripping his cock, waiting for her to give him a sign that she indeed wanted this. She nodded and that's he needed.

"What are you waiting for?" He said back, and entered her.

Both moaned at the feeling, Olivia because of the fullness, Tony because of the tightness.

"God, you're tight." He groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"It's been a while." She replied, kissing his neck.

Tony then moved back, almost pulling all the way out, only to slam back inside her. All around them was blurry to them, only they existed in the world at the moment.

Heavy breathing, panting, moans and groans were all that could be heard. Skin hitting on skin the only thing that they felt.

Tony felt her bit his shoulder just when her walls started to tighten around him, and he knew she was so close to cumming.

"You're gonna cum for me, princess?" He asked looking into her eyes. She responded with a groan and closed her eyes harder.

"Look at me when you cum. I want to see your face when you cum for me."

She looked at him, biting her lip to keep inside the scream threatening her to leave her lips if she let it go. Tony licked his fingers and moved his hand in between them, rubbing her clit and driving her over the edge.

Her walls tighten around his cock and he could feel her milking him, her body going into spam after spasm as he rode her high. And that was enough for him to lose it.

He pumped into her a little more and felt his release inside her. Both breathing heavily, they looked at each other and giggled. He pulled out and handed her clothes back to her, he too getting dressed.

"It's kinda late, I should go." She said, making her way to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"How about we go to my room, I wouldn't want you to spend the night alone." He smirked at her.

She smirked back and, with a tiny glint of mischievousness in her eye, she took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Whatever you say, boss."


End file.
